Too Many Dreams Never Come True
by blackxxxkeyblade
Summary: Meet Roxas, a 15 year old orphan. To him, life is empty, hardly worth the fight. If it wasnt for his friends and brothers he wouldnt have bothered. But when he meets a mysterious girl called Namine, things don't appear to be what they seem...


**Too Many Dreams Never Come True**

_"We will always be there for you honey. Don't ever forget that. You may not be able to see us, but in your heart...In your mind me and your father are here beside you. It doesn't matter what you do, where you go or how you feel, we are here for you and don't ever forget that..." _

_"Thats right son. We will always be here for you. My little bud! Your strong Roxas...my little champ..."_

_"And Roxas I-..." _

It was a bright morning in Twilight Town. The tall brass colored buildings shone with a metallic glow in the morning sun. The golden streets were quiet and secluded and the town was hushed.

In a small building near the old playground around the corner of Sunset Grove, a blond teen stirred from his dreams. Groaning, he slowly lifted himself from his pillow and looked out of the window and onto the green hue of the hills beyond the city limits.

"Another dream about them..." He sighed, looking down on his bed before giving another heavy groan.

"...but why does she always cut off at the end?" He looked at his tanned hands in thought before getting up and getting changed.

The boys name was Roxas Toku. He was 15 years old and lived in an orphanage; Lockhart Childrens Home. Roxas was an unusual boy, he kept himself to himself and never wanted to associate with anyone that he didn't have to associate with. He had very few friends and attended Twilight Town High, (a plain yet simple name for a high school.) and found himself on a D average and many separate classes for behaviour. Roxas blamed his lack of childhood for this. He had been told as all of the other orphans were told, about how he had been brought to the orphanage.

Apparently, Roxas was a small baby when he had been placed outside the door of the orphanage. He had been hidden in a wicker basket under fleeces of pure white blankets, a note placed lightly ontop. Roxas had been told that the note had said 'Take care of him. Take care of Roxas.' Of course, Roxas didn't believe such a ridiculous fairy tale. To him it just sounded like a typical orphan from a sappy movie about a poor little kid. But Roxas wasn't a poor little kid and he didn't need lies about himself. Roxas didn't know about his family, only that they were all dead and once his parents died a mysterious death, Roxas was shipped off to the nearest Home.

Roxas muttered things to himself about his dream as he pulled articles of clothing on. He pulled his black sleeveless shirt over his blond spikes, followed by his favourite checkered cream jacket with red collar and finally slipped his khaki two tone pants on to finish. But before he went anywhere, he walked slowly over to his bedside cabinet and slowly slipped open the wooden drawer. He carefully placed a hand inside the drawer and brought out a thin silver locket, the only thing he had to remind him of his parents. He had been wearing it when in the basket, he was told, and never parted with it (only to sleep). Inside the locket was a picture of baby Roxas being held by his mother in her hospital bed after obviously just given birth and his father leaning in on the two, kissing his sons head whilst holding him in between his and his wife's arms. They both resembled Roxas in different ways.

Roxas' mother had straight, long blond hair the exact same shade as Roxas' and big beautiful blue orbs that reflected her sons smile. Roxas' father had dark hair that was unusually spiky like Roxas' and he had the same faint smile on his lips as Roxas held when happy. Roxas sighed at the picture before slipping it onto his slim neck and making his way downstairs toward the kitchen where the other kids would be waiting to eat.

As Roxas walked down the many corridors and wooden stairs to get to the kitchen he heard a very faint sound of a wooden door opening, but before he could turn around to see who it was, he was tackled to floor by a running mane of red spikes.

"Axel! get off! You're crushing me!" Roxas whined from underneath the older teen. Axel had been his best friend since Roxas was brought to the orphanage. They did everything together but the way Axel acted often gave people the wrong idea about their friendship...

"Goooooodmorning Roxy! Sleep well?" He asked cheerily before getting off the blond and brushing imaginary dirt off of his shoulders and knees. Roxas got up slowly before saying;

" Well kinda..." He looked down.

"Dreams again?"

"...yeah."

"Aw don't worry buddy! After all that's all they are right? Dreams. so don't let it bother you, 'kay?" The redhead gave him a smile and a wink. Roxas laughed.

"Yeah I suppose so."

"That's my Roxas! Now lets go get something to eat, I'm starved!"

"You're always starved!"

"Good point...Race ya there!"

"What?... Hey Axel wait!" And with that he ran down the stairs toward his best friend.


End file.
